Hermione and Hermione
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: Evil Hermione and Good Hermione get to meet. How will that go?


**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

* * *

 **Hermione and Hermione**

 **Evil Hermione Granger want to 'do it' with Good Hermione Granger.**

"Caorfu et numenir. La de surpez genum parensi amanentus kadmia." says Evil Hermione as she swing her wand.

In a flash of magical light, an energy portal to another reality opens.

"Yes, there she is. My not evil twin." says Evil Hermione when she sees Good Hermione who's drinking tea.

The 2 versions of Hermione look almost the same, but Evil Hermione has blonde hair and glasses and is in Slytherin, while Good Hermione har brown hair, no glasses and is in Gryffindor.

"Hello, sweetie. Ye wanna play adult-stuff with me?" says Evil Hermione as she reach with her right arm through the portal and pull her counterpart into her own reality.

The portal disappear.

"Stop! What the bloody hell are you doing?" says Good Hermione.

"I wanna give your body a try. Sure, you're not as sexual as I am, but you are still me so I assume you have a very erotic body and a nice velvet-soft pussy." says Evil Hermione.

"You are very disgusting. I'm a good person." says Good Hermione.

"Awww! Aren't ye naughty and turned on?" says Evil Hermione. "Relax and allow me to have fun with you."

Evil Hermione push her left hand under Good Hermione's skirt, pull her panties to the side and thrust a finger into Good Hermione's pussy and starts to finger-fuck her hard.

"It...hurts!" scream Good Hermione in pain.

"No, you probably love it so much. Soon you'll have the best orgasm ever, Mione." says Evil Hermione.

"No! That hurts my poor little vagina..." scream Good Hermione. "I don't enjoy this. Stop it, please."

"I'll force you to love it, baby." says Evil Hermione.

"Never! Damoklium, jango et cufilos." says Good Hermione as she flick her wand.

"Loser! Netrantia, de zanku talares." says Evil Hermione as she flick her wand and block Good Hermione's spell.

"Ahhhh!" scream Good Hermione in pain as Evil Hermione finger-fuck her too hard, trying to force her to cum.

Evil Hermione curve her finger and touch Good Hermione's G-spot, forcing her to cum.

"Poop! No!" scream Good Hermione as she get an orgasm.

"Yes! Little weak loser Mione finally came. So bloody erotic." says Evil Hermione.

"No! Leave me alone, ye disgusting freak!" screams Good Hermione.

"Never! You're my cute pleasure slave and human sex-toy." says Evil Hermione with an evil smile.

Evil Hermione pull off Good Hermione's robe and shirt to reveal her bra.

"Mmm, nice yummy boobs. I like the size of them, Mione my friend." says Evil Hermione.

"Thanks, but I'm not sexual and not gay." says Good Hermione.

"I'm very sexual and I'm bisexual, sweetie." says Evil Hermione.

Evil Hermione pull off Good Hermione's bra and starts to lick her boobs.

"No! Stop!" screams Good Hermione.

"Why? This is so damn sexy!" says Evil Hermione.

Evil Hermione snap her fingers and her wand transforms into a thick long dildo. She push it deep into Good Hermione's ass.

"No! That hurts sooo much! Please, stop..." screams Good Hermione in pain.

"Don't whine like a kid. Just enjoy it, Mione." says Evil Hermione.

"No!" screams Good Hermione.

"Why the crap don't you enjoy this?" says Evil Hermione.

"Because this is rape. You rape me. I don't love that..." says Good Hermione.

"You're wrong! This is not rape, Mione." says Evil Hermione. "This is cute sexuality."

"Cute? No! This is rape..." screams Hermione.

"Don't speak against me, baby Mione." says Evil Hermione as she use the dildo harder in Good Hermione's ass.

"Please, be nice. You're me so you have to have some sweetness in you. If you're really Hermione Granger you can not be 100 % evil." says Good Hermione.

"Yes, I can. Here in my world, most people know that Hermione Granger is evil and sex crazy." says Evil Hermione.

"That can't be true." says Good Hermione.

"It is true, Mione." says Evil Hermione.

"Stop!" says Good Hermione.

"Never!" says Evil Hermione.

"Expelliarmus!" says Good Hermione.

"Incantus recante, ultima, numno!" says Evil Hermione.

Evil Hermione use the dildo so hard in Good Hermione's ass that blood comes out from Good Hermione's ass.

"Please, be nice to me. That hurts..." says Good Hermione.

"No, baby Mione." says Evil Hermione.

"Don't refer to me as a baby!" says Good Hermione in anger.

"Why not, Mione?" says Evil Hermione.

"Destratio humanensis, noternium Hermione, grandona!" says Good Hermione.

Huge bolts of green magic knocks down Evil Hermione.

""Caorfu et numenir. La de surpez genum parensi amanentus kadmia." says Good Hermione.

The portal to her own reality opens.

Good Hermione run through it, back home.

The portal disappear.

"No! Get back here, ye bimbo!" scream Evil Hermione in anger.

* * *

 **The End.**


End file.
